Kingdom Hearts: Everlasting Glow
by Soulimpared
Summary: Sora after finally reaching his childhood home decides to take it easy, but it soon becomes clear when a girl comes to his home and claims she is the Queen of hearts, and Sora is to be with her. Time is running out... reviews!
1. Morning Glow

**Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own any of Disney Characters nor Final Fantasy. The only character I own is Aros. **

Note: Send reviews, depending on the success of this one, I will release latter chapters.

**_Chapter One: Morning Glow_**

Sora peered out his window and observed the sidewalk. Nothing much, he'd expected more ever since he found his way to his childhood home of Destiny Islands. He'd expected more crowds and more people to surround him, he wanted to be in the spotlight. His mind quickly escaped to what Leon had said two years prior when they first met.

_I suppose beggars can't be choosers_

He heard the doorbell ring and immediately he shot up from his window sill and headed for downstairs. He dashed to his front door, he coughed in his hand and tried his best to adjust his clothes in a way that he looked at least half decent. When he opened the door he found a pair of hazel eyes staring back at him. A girl around his age stood at his doorway, she wore tight jeans and had light brown hair that caressed the shoulders of her black tank top. Before Sora could ask, the newcomer let herself in.

"Er, who are you and what are you doing?" he asked, closing the door behind him. The girl looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes glowing.

"We need to talk, my love" she answered.

Sora's stomach twisted into a heavy knot when she had finished her sentence. Did she just say? He swallowed hard. My love? He noticed she had made herself comfortable on his couch. She brushed her long hair behind her neck and when she did, Sora caught a glimpse of her bracelet. It held a large crown shaped emblem that was quite similar to his chain.

"Before we get started, do you mind getting me something to drink?" she said seductively. Soradidn't want to be rude andsoon found himselfin the kitchen pouring the stranger a beverage. He exited the kitchen and entered the living room. He handed her the beverage and stood back. He watched the strange girl take a few quiet sips and settle the cup on the coffee table. She stood and grabbed Sora by his hands.

"Sora? I'm going to assume that you know about Kingdom Hearts right?" she asked.

Sora nodded. His mouth opened a gap.

"I'm also going to assume that you know that you're the king of hearts, right?"

Sora nodded again. His eyes wide.

"Well, it's obvious if there's a king there also has to be a queen. So, Sora. It seems thatIam the Queen of hearts."

There was awkward silence between them. Sora's pupils shrunk in size as his mind tried to understand what had just happened. He wanted attention but god did he get it. He pulled his hands away from her and sat down.

"Wait a effin' minute. How the hell is that possible? Are you telling me that we're supposed to be together. As in... lovers?" he said hoping he was dreaming. "How do I know that you're not making this up?"

She smiled and sat very close to him.

"For one, I know everything about you."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, I know that you've defeated Ansem."

"Well, everyone knows that."

She leaned over and opened his vest. Pulling out his platinum crown chain.

"Face me,"

He did as he was told. She revealed her bracelet, she placed her arm over her chest and immediately it glowed a crimson red. Sora nearly fell of the sofa when he realized his chain was glowing the same color. His chain began to pull in the direction of her bracelet, it was like a magnetic field pulling them together. The girl smiled as she noticed Sora's expression. Sora grabbed his chain and stood, he walked to the window and looked out hoping Kairi didn't come trotting in. He chuckled. It all made sense, and the disturbing part was that he... had a feeling something like this would pop out and bite him in the ass.

"So, does this mean weare suppose to be togetheror something?" he asked.

The girl chuckled as her face began to fill with blood.

"Yeah, that's whatt it looks like."

Sora turned and dug his hand into his pocket.

"You got a name or do I have to refer to you as your majesty?" he said forcing a fake laugh.

"Aros, my name is Aros."

He forced another laugh as he felt the Oathkeeper keychain stir nervously in his pocket.


	2. Crossed Paths

A/N: I couldn't help myself, this one just seemed to write itself.

**_Chapter Two: Crossed Paths_**

It had been over a week since Aros arrived, and ever since then he's been trying to avoid Kairi by any means. Facing her and having his new profound wife next to him wasn't the best way to explain things. He laid on his bed with the sheets draped over his head. He tried to sleep, but when he did he would always receive a harsh wake up call from his phone. Aros was occasionally calling him to make sure they would go to Kairi's home to talk to her. It was about a few days ago when Sora had explained to Aros about Kairi. To his astonished amazement, she was completely calm about it like if she had a feeling about it. He shook his head vigorously making the sheets fall from his eyes. He still remembered the conversation they had not too long ago about the situation.

"_Sora, I know how you feel about her. But the fact is that we are suppose to be together. We are going to have to explain it to this to her eventually. Hey, in time we'll get to know each other more and it'll be easier to fall in love, right?"_

Her words still rung in his ears. He did like Aros, she was beautiful and for some strange reason, he would feel rejuvenated when she is with him. And after a week, they seemed almost inseparable. He sighed, he'd also liked Kairi for years and it was getting much easier over time to explain it to her but the truth is... he was caught up in a situation that was tangled within itself.

He turned over in his bed and reluctantly opened an eye. It was funny how his mother reacted to the whole thing. Even though he wasn't the one to explain this to his mother (considering Aros had the pleasure of doing so) he still felt like this was silly. The moment the news had hit his mothers ears she quickly scooped up the two teenagers and embraced them in a passionate hug. It didn't take much convincing, his mother had always waited for this moment. At least that was what she said.

From his non-existent slumber he heard the downstairs front door shut loudly. He heard his mother exchange salutations with someone else. After that the stairs began to creak, someone was coming up the stairs. He focused his mind to the footsteps which were becoming louder, an indication that someone was headed to his room. The door swung open, he turned his head slowly to see a very pleased Aros standing at his doorway wearing a school uniform. Sora's brow immediately shot up in confusion. Aros walked in still smiling to herself, she tossed her school bag onto the foot of the bed. She grabbed his desk chair and whipped it around, she sat in it placing her hands on her lap. Sora stared at her, his eyebrow still raised.

"Guess what?" she asked wearing a very delightful look. Sora sat up, and rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to know where this was headed.

"No, what?" he said.

"Well, today I decided to enroll into your school. And that's exactly what I did. By the way, why weren't you at school?"

Sora's jaw dropped the moment she said school. Now everyone will now of this secret relationship. Without hesitation he reached for her bag and opened it, there he spotted textbooks of all the classes he was taking. Although, he could already see the countless people talk about him, he could imagine Kairi locking herself inside the girls bathroom and never coming out. His face lost all of its color when he noticed Aros was getting undress. Sora trying not to sound surprised stood and inched to the door.

"Maybe I should leave?" he said. Aros looked at him perplexed and smirked.

"Don't be silly. You don't have to leave on my account. Besides, we have to get ready for the school carnival remember?" she said. Sora literally smacked himself in the face, that's right. He totally forgot. HOLY CRAP! He knew for a fact Kairi was going to be there. He went to his closet and snatched a pair of baggy jeans and went straight to his bedroom door, he twisted the knob but before he left he glanced over his shoulder to see Aros in her underwear. He resisted the urge to stay and left to the bathroom, hoping this moment would cross by his feet again.

Sora and Aros walked side by side down the block toward the carnival which was being held at the beach. Aros wore a white (almost see through) tank top with black short shorts, he'd admired the way she looked. This was something Kairi would never wear, they reached the beach when he noticed he was holding Aros by the waist. He hadn't realized that nearby Tidus and Selphie who were enjoying themselfs spotted the two.

"Who do you think that is?" asked Tidus. Selphie who was eating an ice cream cone smacked her lips and looked around Tidus to see who he was talking about. Her heart stopped as she saw Sora's arm wrapped firmly around the girl's waist. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Better not say anything about this around Kairi, alright?" she whispered to Tidus. But before Tidus could reply, a maroon haired girl walked cheerfully to them, she herself holding an ice cream cone in her hand. She stared at Tidus who was looking mortified. A curious look struck her face.

What do you think? I thought it was alright, I could've done better, but it came out fine regardless. Please Review.


	3. Royal Convincing

A/N: You won't BELIEVE the ending, you'll see how everything comes together but for now, try to find the pieces in this chapter and connect them with later chapters. Enjoy!

****

**_ Chapter Three: Royal Convincing_**

"Hey, Tidus. Having a good time?" she asked. Tidus kept his mouth closed and just gave her a curt nod. Selphie tried not to bring attention to herself so that Kairi wouldn't look her way.

"Selphie, have you been able to get a hold of Sora lately? Every time I try to get a hold of him, he's never home." she asked.

"No, uh, I haven't." she said looking down. She waited for a reply from Kairi, when she lifted her head she saw Kairi staring at something behind her. Selphie looked to see. There in plain view was Aros and Sora sharing a passionate kiss on the pier. Both seemed completely indulged in each others lips. She turned back at Kairi who had dropped her ice cream on the floor, she rushed to Kairi.

"Please Kairi, it's nothing. Really, let's go to the Ferris wheel." she said pushing Kairi toward it. But Kairi didn't move, she stood frozen, Selphie waited to see what would happen next. In truth, Selphie knew about Aros from the beginning. A week ago, she spotted someone leaving Sora's house. And earlier that day, she found out about her recent enrollment in their school. This wasn't going to end well, as already noted by the quite hiccups Kairi expelled from her shocked face.

Sora felt his cheeks redden as Aros's tongue entered his mouth. He felt her breathe over his upper lip as her hands traveled up his neck. He felt shivers run down his spine as his hands instinctively wandered from her waist down. He pulled out of it as she did the same, the two looked at each other.

"First time?" she asked caressing his shoulder. Sora smiled.

"Sort of"

"Mine too." she said.

Sora's ears perked up when he heard a soft coo behind him, he turned with Aros's arms still around his neck to find Kairi standing there with her fist clenched tightly.

"Kairi! This is not what it seems, I can explain everything." he said his neck feeling intensely warm. Kairi completely disregarded what he had to say and immediately went onto the subject of "who is this?"

"Um, Sora who is this that you're kissing if you don't mind me asking." she said with a furious tone. Aros released Sora and extended a hand at Kairi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Kairi, I am Queen Aros, the queen of hearts."

Sora flinched, please don't say it.

"And I can already assume that you know Sora, my husband."

SHIT! Kairi held a blank face, she stood staring at Aros who was smiling. Sora looked at the two hoping for the best. Instead, Kairi about faced and stormed away, not saying a word. Aros frowned and looked at Sora who felt like he was going to cry.

"Don't worry honey, I'll talk to her." she said walking away. Sora nearly collapsed from the whole thing. This couldn't have gone any worse, he rubbed his eyes. Things had just gotten more complicated as he imagined.

Aros scanned the carnival grounds hoping to catch sight of Kairi, for such a Princess she did walk really fast. She stopped between two vendors when she spotted the get away at the shooting booth. She slowly crept up on her not wanting to draw attention to herself yet. Kairi had without a doubt spent a vast amount of munny on shooting a target that resembled Sora. A clue of this was a pile of photos of Sora that had been used as targets laid messily next to the gun holster. She smirked, she went up to the booth vendor and handed him munny for a target. Aros retrieved the bee-bee rifle and aimed it at the target.

Kairi noticed Aros enter the booth, but she kept to herself. She concentrated her thoughts on shooting Sora in the head. But before she could release the bullet, she noticed Aros's target was completely obliterated. She looked at the queen in awe, Aros held the rifle like a pro as she squeezed off a couple of rounds. Of which all had hit its designated destination. She had settled the rifle down and eyed the pile of photos. Kairi noticed and focused her sights on the floor.

"Princess, I believe we need to talk," Aros said in a firm tone.

Kairi sat at a picnic table with Aros who was snacking happily on a tray of french fries. Kairi just sat quiet, her eyes looking down at her lap.

"Please excuse my rudeness, would you like a few of these french fries?" she asked. Kairi shook her head.

"Alright, Kairi. I know for a fact that you love Sora. I know that you wanted him for years. I also know that you used to pray every night for his return. So let it out, it's obvious you don't like me. So out with it, I'm tired of reading your mind" she said very cooly.

Kairi let out a whimper of despair and buried her face into her hands. She could feel her life crumble beneath her soft whimpers as Aros looked on in awe. Her mind began to race with thoughts of her life being turned upside down, with that anger began to dwell inside her body. Her hands were wet with tears as her eyes began to feel sore in the process. She felt a slight pinch as a napkin was being offered by the Queen, she took it reluctantly and immediately covered her eyes in it trying to pull her scattered woes into a thought. She took in a breath and eyed Aros who's head was being supported by her long arms calmly waiting for Kairi to finish her little episode. After a moment of unnoticeable silence, Aros stood and sat next to the stirring princess. She placed an arm around her neck and whispered into her ear.

"Kairi, we are both too young to fully understand the compilations of Kingdom Hearts. I see how you admire his personality and I'll be the first to tell you that I unlike Sora know what you're going through. I know for a fact that Sora and I won't have the same spiritual connection you two have. So, listen and listen closely. I'm going to explain how there is a way that you can still have him, listen to this..."

Aros's words sped through Kairi's ears rapidly, but as it did. Kairi's eyes widened as her mind began to spark of the endless joy that engulfed her from their on forward. When Aros retreated from the princess's ear she stared at her with hope of rejuvenating the young girl's spirits. She didn't go unrewarded. Kairi felt tears forming at the base of her eyes as she exchanged a smile with Aros who chuckled lightly to herself. Without warning, Kairi embraced Aros into a passionate hug as she was caught off guard.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can't believe you would do that for me. Is there anything I can do to pay you back?" she said joyously. Aros returned the hug and sighed loudly which was a suggestion for Kairi to release her.

"Well, do promise me this. Do not repeat this to anyone. And remember, this is for the sake of you and Sora. I'm willing to help if you're willing to help." she said fixing her tank top which was slumped over her right shoulder. She stood brushing her long brunette hair behind her neck, when she flashed her crown bracelet Kairi's eyes immediately followed the little charm as its beauty sparkled in the evening sunlight. Aros noticed her expression and swiftly tore the little charm off her wrist and placed it in on the table in front of Kairi who's eyes were still trailing it. She walked behind Kairi and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"To assure you of my promise, you can hold onto this heirloom. If you for whatever reason begin to miss Sora, this will show you what you need to do. Have fun" she said. Kairi caressed the small charm with her index finger, she turned to show her gratitude but Aros had been long gone. She smiled. She wasn't bad when you got to know her. Slowly but surely she felt her life begin to come alive again but this time it would hold a surprise for her that not everyone gets when they meet a queen. She took the bracelet and slipped it onto her wrist and held it against the sun. The light of sun danced vividly on the small item as many colors began to shiver around it. Maybe today wasn't a waste of time.

_Note: How did you like that one? The usual applies, Review!_


	4. Killer Visitors

_A/N: This Chapter didn't take me long, considering my options weren't limited. This chapter will lead into the next chapter that I thought was the most sorrowful thing i have ever written._

**_Chapter Four:Killer Visitors_**

Sora wasn't far away when he noticed a familiar young women pop up next to him, Aros dodged the massive crowed that was mostly concentrated on the attractions. She noticed Sora sitting on a rock by the cotton candy machine. Sure enough he held one firmly in his hand, awkwardly snaking on the cotton treat in a somewhat sorrowful manner. She arrived and stood in front of him waiting for him to realize it, when he looked up to get a better look she tilted her head to the side and smiled. He stood and kissed her on the cheek as a sign of salutation. She smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded a very satisfying nod.

"I had a very interesting conversation with Kairi, she seems to understand now." she switched her voice over to a more easy going tone. "So do you want to go the mall for second, I need to pick up something." Sora paused for a moment to see if she was to say anything else, he wanted to know what she had said to Kairi. As he gave her a what-did-you-tell-her look, she just simply giggled and dragged Sora from the carnival grounds and out the front gate where he quickly waved goodbye to Selphie and Tidus who were both sharing a very intimate moment together behind an abandoned vending machine.

Sora couldn't help but stare as Aros who was messing around with the mall mini-map that was displayed of the entrance of the mall. He wanted to know the conversation they had, for some reason he had a strong feeling that whatever it was it had something to do with Kingdom Hearts. He hadn't realized that his mind wandered and that Aros was staring at him with a bit of confusion slapped across her face. She stood next to him and silently poked him in the temple.

"Sora dear, we need to get moving if we want to make it before the mall closes." she whined. Sora snapped out of his reverie and shook his head. Why was life getting so complicated. To think that all this started because he wanted more attention. He followed her across the vast Galleria as she lead him from one store to another. She had not bought anything yet but soon enough she encountered an ATM and withdrew a large load of munny from it. Sora stood next to her in amaze as he too counted the large of wad of cash she held firmly in her hand. Sora gave her a curious look as she stuffed the munny into her shorts. Aros completely disregarded it as she pulled Sora to a stationary store. Wandering about what Aros could possibly buy from it, he spotted her at the cashiers counter handing the cashier the wad of munny. Sora tried not to look but his curiosity got the better of him. He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Aros? What are you doing?" he said trying to get a better look of what was now in her hands. Aros suddenly jammed a letter into Sora's face without looking up from reading a small pamphlet. He took it, he felt his jaw hit the floor. There in his hand was a letter from the king. He opened it frantically and began to read.

Kairi walked sluggishly on the sidewalk, ever so often dropping a gaze at her new bracelet compliments of Aros. It did look beautiful, it made her feel invulnerable to life's little distractions. As she reached Sora's home which seemed to be engulfed in a mane of trees, her knees began to give way to all the guilt she would have to face. But she made a promise, and she wasn't about to break it. Aros had spoken to her with honesty, and she will remain loyal. Although, the words that were whispered into her ear were of sincerity and not of torment she still felt like she was taking Aros's whole life away. She didn't ask for this so technically it wasn't her fault. Her mind went back several hours ago and replayed the conversation they recently had.

_ Kairi felt her ear perk up when Aros came closer to her face. But all that changed the moment let out the first few syllables that made her almost leap out in joy._

"_Kairi, **you **can be queen. Once I turn sixteen I will be bestowed all of my true powers. One of them being able to denounce my throne. I can hand this precious power to you, but you mustn't gain Sora's attention in the process. Stay clear of his sights for at least a week, after which you can find me at the beach. I'll perform the ritual, you'll be queen and I'll be the princess. For one, I have someone waiting for me back home."_

She smiled as she relived those precious moments. As she finished daydreaming, she spotted a small lights devour her hand. It was the bracelet, without a moments notice she felt the little charm pulsate on her wrist. Its now crimson red glow almost blinded her, with her free hand she touched the charm and immediately she began to feel jubilant. A refreshing feeling cradled her body as sudden gust of wind seemed to appear out of nowhere. She was going to enjoy her weekend, all she needed was to be alone with her bracelet and she would be happy.

It had been a few days since the carnival, but ever since Kairi's attitude towards life had begun to rise more pleasantly as she awoke that Saturday morning to find herself staring at a picture of Sora when they were eleven. She smiled to herself and threw her sheet over her head. Only three days left, but at the thought of it she frowned. Why couldn't she help feel that this was too good to be true? Was it that easy? Then again, she hadn't seen Sora since the day he arrived on the island through the old door that was buried deep in Destiny Islands. She swung her legs off her bed, the morning sun greeted her as she headed for her window. The day couldn't be any more gorgeous as she began to dress. She glanced out the window again, but wasn't blessed with the same sight moments before. Her jaw dropped as her heart literally stopped from horror, she looked down the street to find two figures frantically running away from something. As they both came into closer view, Kairi couldn't help but let out a harsh gasp, she cupped her hands over her mouth. Sora and Aros were bolting down the sidewalk, holding onto each others hands. Aros stumbled and let out a loud groan, Sora looked behind his shoulder to find his "wife"stranded, her hand extended. He quickly scooped her up and continued his frantic sprint. By then Kairi was already outside, but she wasn't alone. Houses nearby awoke to sudden screams that left Aros's mouth. Curious civilians peeked there head out in confusion.

"Sora! What's going on?" Kairi screamed. Sora spotted her, she studied his face quickly. Fear was marked all over his face as he struggled to carry Aros who seemed to be suffering a deep gash in her leg.

"Kairi! Run! NOW!" he bellowed. She heard him but she didn't know from what. She glanced in the direction they had came from, her heart stopped. A large swarm of heartless thundered their way through the peaceful streets of Destiny Islands bringing with them pure darkness. She screamed and began to run. But she was too slow, one of the heartless lunged at her with its claws displayed and hooked itself to her back. Kairi wailed in agony.

_This chapter was easy to write but had me runnig in circles working and focusing more on the plot. At first it was simple but the second I added a character was the moment the whole story seemed to take ona new shape. Review, the next chapter WILL SHOCK YOU. Do i smell review?_


	5. The Death of a Queen

_A/N: This was a hard desicison, this chapter shows that there's to Aros than meets the eye. _

**_Chapter Five: The Death of a Queen_**

Sora tried his best to maintain his breath, but he felt his intestines slowly clench together as he heard a terrifying scream behind him. He turned to find Kairi trying to defend herself from a soldier looking heartless, Aros slapped his across the face. He was taken aback by the sudden hit.

"Sora! Save Kairi! Save the princess!" she shouted.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry, I can defend myself." she jumped from Sora's arms, Sora spun around and bolted at light speed to where Kairi was now desperately trying to flee from the creature. He drew his Keyblade and struck the heartless with a single blow but unaware to him another heartless settled its sights on him. A Invisible came storming at him swinging its giant sword, it struck Sora behind the neck. Sora knelt down in pain, he felt his blood leave his body and slowly oozed its way over his neck but that didn't stop the now pissed off teenager. With one quick jab from his Keyblade he destroyed the heartless.

Sora realized they were surrounded by a swarm of mixed breeds of heartless. He spotted Aros, what he saw almost made him vomit. Aros was being pummeled by heartless left and right, her blood was being poured onto the floor like water thrown recklessly around. She was continuously being lifted and dropped onto the floor. She screamed in agony. Sora couldn't watch anymore, but before he could react he noticed Aros pulling herself to her feet. Two heartless noticed Sora's distraction and soon joined each other to pin both him and Kairi to the pavement. He watched helplessly as the girl who claimed to be his wife, the person he was starting to form a relationship with, the girl he begun to love was dying before his eyes. He couldn't summon his Keyblade and both he and Kairi were being attacked by flying heartless. Aros was screaming loudly as her skin was being pierced by the sharp claws of countless heartless. Her body fell to the floor hard, when it did Sora nearly fainted.

"**AROS! GET UP, DON'T DIE ON ME!" **he shouted. As soon as his voice gave way, his chain began to glow a crimson red just as it did the day he met Aros. He looked at Kairi, her hand was glowing all the same. His mind stopped when he realized Aros's bracelet around Kairi's wrist. A barrier formed over the two, the heartless soon released their grasp as a sign that they were being injured by the barrier. But when Sora tried to exit the protective shell, it simply didn't allow him. He pounded on the see-through walls but nothing happened. Aros was standing but just barley, she was arched over in pain as she held her chest. Blood was seeping through her fingers, she gave Sora one final look before she was impaled by a large sword through her abdomen. She let out one final whimper of agony before the Invisible pulled its sword out of her, blood spilled onto the sidewalk. Aros dropped to the floor.

"**Aros! AROS!" **Sora screamed at the top of his lungs, tears escaped his eyes and flowed down his cheeks. The barrier Sora was being held in sudden grew to a massive size, devouring every single heartless in its grasp. With one touch, all of the darkened creatures were obliterated.

Sora and Kairi rushed to Aros who wasn't moving. Sora knelt down by her head and laid it in his lap. Kairi also knelt down, trying intensely not to cry.

"Aros, please. Don't die." he let out a few sobs, he swallowed his pride. "You can't die, I need you. The fate of the worlds need you, I can't do this myself." he placed a hand over her chest and pressed firmly on it.

"Cure!" he yelled. Aros laid motionless, not at all affected by the reviving attempt. "Cure!" he yelled again.

"CURE, DAMMIT, CURE!" he sobbed. Nothing happened.

"That stupid bitch!" yelled Kairi who was desperately trying to withhold her tears from escaping her. Sora looked at her with watery eyes trying to understand Kairi's sudden outburst.

"What?" he whispered.

"That bitch! She knew this was going to happen! This bracelet doesn't help coup with lost feelings. It protects you from danger!" Kairi couldn't hold in her emotions any longer and let out a burst of tears. "She knew I would be the one to continue the legacy! She wanted me to survive, she wanted me to live. SHE WANTED ME TO LIVE!" Kairi wailed in despair. A bright glow formed over the now deceased Aros, her heart lifted from her chest. She was pure, she was the light. Her heart glowed a brilliant gold, it hovered over her body and soon rocketed to the sky. Her body disappeared into a veil of gold sparks. Aros was gone, the Queen of Kingdom Hearts was dead.

Two months slowly passed since the incident. Kairi sat quietly in front of her bedroom mirror combing her now long hair. Her features were now pale due to the fact she hadn't left the house since. She calmly slipped on a pearl white night gown and sat back down in front of her mirror hoping the girl in the mirror would hold any advice. But to her disappointment, she had none to offer. To numb her false sense of security she slowly began to rethink of her days events: She awoke, got dress, called Sora, the occasional visit to the cemetery, and back home where she moped around her house trying to find something to with her free time. She hadn't been the same since Aros passed away. Her eyes immediately trailed off to her bureau drawer, which in its wooden grasp laid the bracelet that she forsake and despised. Soon enough she found herself opening the small drawer and retrieving the bracelet. Maybe just this once, she'll try to be happy. She placed it onto her wrist and to her dismay it didn't seem to glow as it once did. Tomorrow she would have to talk to Sora about Aros. This depression had to be taken care of.

Sora laid awake in his darkened room, tears falling slowly down his eyes. He missed it when Aros would come into his room and hang around for no apparent reason. He'd missed that damn perfume she would always put on that Sora hated to admit drove him wild. Why did she have to go? He rubbed his chain hoping that it would glow that color he'd also missed. He also wanted to be with Kairi, first he was destined to be with Aros but now all he ever wanted now was to be with Kairi. He just wanted someone to be with him. He stood up in the darkness unaware of what he was doing and hit his light switch with one quick motion if his finger. He opened his closet and immediately he smirked, there in his closet he examined Aros's wardrobe.

She had been staying in a local hotel but soon moved in with him, he willing slept on the couch while she honored his bed with her beauty and grace. Frustrated he punched the side of the closet door when he did something came flying from one of Aros's shirts. He stood in the doorway for a second to analyze his findings, he knelt down and finally spotted a small book or diary? He clutched it tightly with his feeble hands and held it close to his chest. This was basically the last thing he had to remember her by, surely it wouldn't hurt to see what she wrote in three weeks time? He opened it and when he did, his eyes widened in terror. He dropped the diary and stood, his legs barely able to keep him standing. There was much more to Aros than meets the eye, for most people it would take a while to realize this. For Sora it took him all of ten seconds.

"Sora?" a voice called to him. Sora awoke with a jolt as his head quickly examined his bedroom window. Kairi sat patiently on a tree branch, lightly swinging her legs to the spring breeze, although this wasn't out of happiness, it was a normal sort of nervous tick she had that was very difficult to get rid of. Sora very slowly crawled off his bed, his eyes held large darkened marks indication of sleep deprivation. He opened the window, and greeted his girlfriend with a peck to the cheek. Kairi noticed his eyes, a few months ago they used to glow a brilliant cobalt but now all that flowed through them was a hefty gray. She crawled in and seated herself on a small mesh chair that was seemed to be tipped over and never picked back up. She placed her hands neatly over her lap and stared miserably at them, hoping Sora would break the gloomy atmosphere with one of his cheesy smiles. No such luck, considering he was also staring at his hands miserably, well at a small book that he clutched in his hands. Kairi perked her head up and stared at the small parcel he held, Sora noticed her and sighed.

"Last night, I couldn't sleep so I found this. You probably don't want to open it, it's not a pretty sight." he warned. Even so he tossed her the book which Kairi fumbled to catch. She eyed the front cover and touched it gently with her long fingers. Aros's name was engraved on the cover, littered with small decorations that gave it color. She's wished she listened to Sora because the second she opened the small diary, she held her mouth to keep her vomit from exiting her. She dropped the journal onto the floor and fled to the bathroom (I'm cruel). Sora sighed and hung his head solemnly. This was getting freakishly disturbing. Sora glared at the opened journal, there was an enormous amount of dry blood that swept each page, giving it a dull red color. It happened to be open to the journal entry he had the guts to read, reluctantly he found himself reading it with clear eyes. Slowly he read:

March 14, Monday

It's getting worse, day by day. Why must I suffer? Is my only refuge to except my fate and perish? I'm going to have to stay a little longer so I can assure her of her survival, I have to go knowing that she'll be safe. My legacy must live, the Kingdom cannot go without someone to guide it. I feel... unsure of my future plans. My throat is sore, my stomach aches from the pain I have endured for the last few weeks. My life is dipping itself into darkness... (Sora tried his best to read the last bit of words that were smeared from a large drop of dried blood. Sora chipped some of it away. He squinted)... I can no longer see the light...

He read it repetitiously but he couldn't understand what she was getting at. He looked back at the date and gasped, why hadn't he realize it before... March 14 was the day he had first met Aros. And from the look of things she had written prior then, something was bothering her. Like if she was being tormented, it sounded like she was running out of time.

He jumped when he noticed Kairi pop back into the room, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She sat quietly back in her chair, her gaze settled back on the book as she realized Sora had finished reading god knows what was in there. Her blue eyes glared at Sora who then closed it and threw it over his shoulder.

"Read anything interesting?" she rasped clearing her throat in the process. Sora shook his head and stood, walking passed Kairi and heading his way downstairs. Depression had kicked both of the two teens in the head and hard too. Kairi stood to follow Sora but stopped shortly after feeling a strange sensation around her wrist, she rolled her jacket sleeve up to reveal the crown shaped bracelet, to her astonishment it glowed crimson again. She tried to move but was unable and quickly arose to a slight panic. The brace around her wrist began to pulsate heavily as she felt her senses quickly evaporate into the environment. Her body felt numb and she had no way to call to Sora. His room began to spin rapidly, her skull began to feel intense pressure as her lungs began to feel compressed. She tried to yell but all that came out was Aros's voice. She closed her eyes and when she came to open them again she gasped as she was no longer herself but in the body of Aros. She was casually seated on the floor as Sora laid conformably on his bed reading what seemed to be a sports illustrated magazine. Kairi didn't have any control over her shell as it seemed to make her talk and move against her will. Her head turned in the direction of Sora as she was looking through the eyes of Aros. The whole thing seemed like a movie in first person.

"Sora, do me a favor? Can you go downstairs and find me a fruit so I can start analyzing it?" she said seductively. Sora did as he was told and scurried off to the kitchen. Kairi mentally raised a brow and felt a sudden confusion left her mind. But before she could analyze that gesture, Aros's body moved frantically to the bathroom and knelt down over the toilet. Kairi didn't know what was going on until she felt a torrent of blood leave her mouth. The warm tasteless substance rocketed out of her mouth, burning the walls of her throat. What the hell was going on? Aros's body coughed up even more phlegm and mucus that sprayed onto the sides of the toilet bowl. Kairi's chest felt tight and dry as she tried her best to attain air through her now burning nose. She desperately reached to the lever and pulled it, the toliet hissed as it ingested the large quantity of blood. Kairi's eyes lost focus as they soon blacked out.

Kairi awoke quickly to the sound of a door creaking open, she sat up and discovered she was in Sora's bed. Sora entered and sat at the foot of the bed watching her perplexed expression. Kairi leaned forward to explain the recent events only to have Sora place a hand in the air to stop her.

"I... I think Aros is trying to tell us something." he said waving a small video tape cassette in his hand. "I found this buried behind the VCR in the living room, I'm guessing Aros is trying to explain to us something." Kairi heard the sorrow and quivering in his voice as he finished his sentence. He stood and shoved the tape inside his own VCR and pushed play, almost hesitant. Kairi pushed her legs toward the side of the bed and sat upright to prepare herself to the worst.

The screen buzzed and whizzed until a young women popped onto the screen. Aros sat calmly in to what seemed to be a café. A mug of steamy coffee sat patiently in front of her, Sora sat with his hand over his eyes. Aros sipped from the mug and settled it back down before clearing her throat.

"Sora, and I'm also assuming Kairi is there with you, I believe there's much to explain." she sighed and wiped away almost invisible tears from her eyes. "First, I want to apologize. For keeping this very dark secret from you."

Kairi turned to find Sora leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, his features hidden under his spiked brown hair. Kairi turned her gaze back to the television screen where Aros was trying to hold onto her tears.

"Sora, I don't have much time. And by this I don't mean that this tape only had thirty minutes of film left. I don't know how to explain this but... I'm... I'm... " she swallowed hard, trying her best to fan herself. "I won't be able to live to see you take your first right as King of Kingdom Hearts. In other words..."

Kairi inched closer to the edge of the bed, her mind trying to think of what was going to happen. Her fear had been realized.

_Review. This chapter almost made me depressed. Almost._


	6. Her Last Wish

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and about more stuff wtih Sora and Kairi. They will come, just be paitent. Here's chapter six, the plot thinckines here so you'll need to really think about this one._

**_Chapter Six: Her Last Wish_**

"Sora... I'm dying..." she spoke those syllables with a feeble attempt. Kairi's mind froze as those words came to her in a slow pace. Sora flinched as she said them. Aros made another attempt to hold back her rushing tears but had failed miserably.

"Listen, King Mickey gave me a mission to assist you until you gain your rightful place on the throne of Kingdom Hearts, but he soon withdrew that when he realized I was suffering from an incurable disease. He offered me help to find one but I refused. Do you know why Sora?"

she paused.

" Because if I did that, you wouldn't be able to reunite with your new queen. Kairi is to take my place considering my days are numbered. But in order to do that, I have to die. Sora there is no way around it. I have to die by the hands of the other side namely the heartless. I can't die from this disease. If I do, Kingdom Hearts would rightful be turned over to the darkness. There's a rumor going on that the heartless are planning a preemptive strike against every single world in the cosmos. Sora, please. Assume the mission I was given since I'm in no state to complete it. King Mickey is trying his best to get more Intel, a guy named Riku claims he is also helping with this quest. Oh and Kairi (Kairi's face bolted to the television). A friend of mine named Namine is on her way (she purposely made a small face), you may not know her but she is your shadow for when you had lost your heart a few years ago. We must get together, and vanquish evil for good. Sora, wait for Riku's appearance. Unfortunately, we are going to need help from both light and dark to take care of this problem. Be brave Sora. I'll miss you dearly and Kairi be strong." she said holding her hand up as the peace sign.

Kairi eased a little after the tape had finished, she looked down onto her lap. She was smack dabbed right into a war and she was going to have to win. She glared at Sora who was already getting started, he threw a large duffle bag onto the floor and began to surf through his drawer for things, aimlessly he threw clothes into it without the slightest knowledge of what he threw. She watched him quietly as he started to shove a pile of magazines into his bag, she eyed her bracelet and with a sudden surprise the small charm changed its shape from a shiny metallic crown to a platinum star which sported leafs at the edge of two of the five points. Slowly, letters started to form over the precious jewel, K-A-I-R-I in an italic font. She was officially dubbed the Queen of Kingdom Hearts.

Sora and Kairi walked side by side in utter silence, Sora carrying a large oversized duffle bag recklessly over his shoulder. To Kairi's pleasure, he held her hand firmly and with the other hand his Keyblade sporting the look of the Oathkeeper. He kept it leveled in front of him, he'd said goodbye to his mother reassuring her that everything would be okay. But in reality, he didn't have a clue of what was going to happen. The streets remained empty as the twilight sun cascaded over the residential island. It seemed as if they were headed toward the sun, seeking salvage in the suns last remaining light.

Sora stopped quickly as he swiftly released Kairi from his masculine grip and turned his head slightly, perking up his ears a bit. Kairi stood close, her body close to his not wanting to risk being in the way. A black cloud of smoke spewed from the ground, it within its depths conjuring up a creature, Sora turned quickly to Kairi and shoved her away from him

"Kairi, run! Get to the other island as quickly as you can." he said. He stood facing the new conjured up heartless and began to swing fiercely at it. With equal fierce strength, he lunged at the heartless and swung at the creature. But his plan backfired when the creature evaded the attack and slashed him across his face, leaving giant bloody claw marks over his right cheek, the pain intruded his body when fresh air laid itself onto it. The creature jumped over his head to try to get him again but was repelled off his body when a veil of wind surrounded him. Someone protected him with a very powerful Aero spell, but he had no time to find out who. He ran to the dark faced heartless and slashed it with all his strength, the heartless stumbled back and dispersed into a black mist.

He panted and knelt down to better catch his breath. He placed a hand over his severe gash and applied pressure, before he knew it a green mist enveloped his body slowly healing his body from the aches he had once had. He turned to find Kairi calmly sitting on his duffle bag, holding up her hand pointing at him with her index finger.

"I thought you needed help, so I helped" she said actually smiling for once. As they continued to Kairi's home she explained to him that she was able to use magic thanks to the power of her bracelet. Sora tried to find a way to counter this considering that he brought her along was already a risk but he figured she could be of some use, supportive or otherwise. He followed Kairi into her home where she led him to her room. She too threw a large bag onto the floor and rapidly began scavenging through her belongings. Sora waited patiently on her bed, polishing his Keyblade with the tip of his shirt. His mind immediately thought of Donald and Goofy who were still stranded somewhere on another world. He sighed and glanced through the window watching for any sign of activity that wasn't human. To his dismay, a large wad of black mist devoured the street, the heartless were coming. Kairi who was contemplating on what dress to bring was caught off guard when Sora scooped up her bag and harshly shoved her out the door. He snatched off the Oathkeeper keychain and attached the Ultima Weapon, the Keyblade glowed a bright gold as its appearance changed dramatically. Kairi noticed and realized the situation. The war was on.

_So there you have it, something for you to keep in thought. This plot is heavy, i had to rethink about it several times before actually linking it with the others chapters. Reviews, please._


	7. Namine and Riku

_A/N: I thought the story was beginning to wear down since there has been a constant character number for the majority of the chapters I have submited. So I decided to add four more to the mix, Enjoy, I do except your opinions about the story signed or anonymous. _

**_Chapter Seven: Namine and Riku_**

The two scurried down the stairs and into the living room where they exited the front door. By the time he realized it was too late, the monstrous heartless army grew. Sora glared at Kairi with fear in his blue eyes, he didn't know what to do. He was going to have to do this by himself, Kairi couldn't fight and he wasn't strong enough to take down every single heartless. He siphoned all his strength into the Keyblade and dashed forward while Kairi followed him. He slashed away the heartless that were in the way, until he encountered multiple Behemoths. The large oversized creatures were too strong to go around nor go through. Sora had met his match. The large creature spotted him and lifted its giant foot to squash them. Luckily Sora and Kairi weren't the only ones in a fight.

Riku bolted to the beach, his Soul Eater sword clutched tightly in his hand. He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes led him to the other island. The island were people would take residence.

"Come on Namine! We don't have all day. Aros said we have to help Sora." he called toward the small cave behind him, or the secret place if you prefer. A blonde headed girl crawled from the small cave, trying her best to maintain her composure all while giving Riku a rude gesture with her finger. She stood and wiped away the access dirt from the hem of her skirt.

"Um, Riku. How in the world are we going to get over there?" she asked nudging Riku in the arm. He smirked and glared down at her.

"You forget that I have mastered the darkness." he said laughing at her. Namine pouted, she didn't like the sound of that. Without another moment to waste, Riku held out his hand and to Namine's frightened eyes, black smoke slithered out of his hand causing it to wrap around his fist like a snake. It soon unraveled itself from his fist and formed into a desalinate orb of black mist. Riku released a little more from his hand until it grew large enough for him to go through, he grabbed Namine by the wrist and pulled her into the darkened void. Transporting them to the residential island. Not soon after the short journey, heartless formed in front of them making Namine squirm to Riku's side. Although they looked extremely hostile, Riku made no attempt to lift his sword to even defend the two. He frowned and looked at the now frightened Namine who's hands were cupped around her mouth.

"Namine?" he whispered. She looked up at him, "I'm not the only one who could fight, you're going to have to help if you want to end this war."

She thought for a moment and inched herself in front of Riku, arms out in front her preparing for the worse. Riku smirked, maybe bringing her was actually a good idea.

Namine clapped her hands together and let out a small battle cry, which released waves of invisible ripples in the air causing all of the heartless to stumble backwards. She glared at Riku and gave him a quick nod. Riku seemed to disappear from the spot as all the creatures were slashed in half. He reappeared next to her, holding a blood stained sword.

"That's my girl."

Sora laid helplessly on the hard pavement floor, blood trickling slowly down his eye. Not too far away laid Kairi who was unconscious, he tried to reach her but was stopped short when he realized he couldn't move his legs. The Behemoth came towards the fallen King and stomped heavily on his legs making any bone that wasn't broken, broken in a single step. He yelled in agony as he tried to summon his Keyblade. All that came was a few soft sparks but the Keyblade failed to show, a Wyvern appeared in front of him snarling devilishly in his face. It hovered over his numb body and revealed its sharp talons that seemed to shine. Sora tried desperately to get up, but his legs wouldn't allow such a thing. With one motion of its claw, it slashed Sora deep in his chest. Sora felt his flesh rip slowly from his body as he began to cough up blood. His chest felt raw as it continued to deepen the pain. Sora screamed, his arms were being stepped on by two Behemoths. The Wyvern stopped, but Sora wanted it to finish him off, that way he could join Aros. But it seemed like they didn't want to kill him but torture him, he tried his best to get another look at Kairi but yet again she still was face down on the pavement laying motionless. They hadn't attacked her at all. He gritted his teeth.

"Come on already! Kill me! Take me out of this misery." he rasped coughing up blood. They must have heard since the Behemoth released its foot from Sora's arm and held it over his body. Sora smiled, might as well go out with a bang. The Behemoth got ready for the kill.

"STOPAGA!" yelled a voice. Sora ached in pain as he tried to find out who delayed his death. His mind sparked,

"Donald? Goofy?" he managed. With one burst of energy, the giant Behemoth burst into a cloud of smoke. Sora noticed all of the creatures had stopped, he was fairly impressed. Donald stood next to him, his hands at his waist. Goofy walked over, and for the first time wore a angry expression on his face. Sora smiled but recoiled when he felt his legs throb from pain.

"Sora, I'm not going to ask why you ditched us in Traverse Town. I'm not even going to ask why you never bothered to come back but I am going to ask..." Donald paused and looked at Goofy, " Do you need help?" he said smiling. Sora was almost touched by the sincerity considering Donald was always on the negative side on things. Donald extended a hand.

"Donald, you mind healing me first?" he pleaded feeling himself about to enter unconsciousness. Donald frowned and shook his head,

"It's not going to work you're too badly banged upand we ran out of items trying to get here. Furthermore, we need to get rid of these renegade heartless." he quacked. Sora smiled a cheesy grin.

"Alright, get ready for Trinity." he rasped. Donald and Goofy looked at each other in confusion,

"Sora, I don't know if you badly hit your head but you're in no state to do it." he said.

"Then I guess, we'll have to take care of it then." said a voice behind the trio. Donald and Goofy let out a gasp, Sora who tried to best to lift his head dropped it soon when he spotted a tall silver haired figure walking towards him, slashing the occasional heartless that was in his way.

"Riku?" Sora rasped from his dry throat.

"None other," he spoke smoothly "And look who I brought with me..." he pushed a blonde haired girl from behind his back, when she laid eyes on the battered Sora she cupped her hands over her mouth and knelt close to him.

"Oh my... does it hurt a lot?" she said scavenging through her small bag for something. He had enough trouble talking, he gave her a very small smile.

"Hey, Namine. Long time no see. Want to fiddle with my memory again?" he said it, wanting her to hear all his sarcasm. She examined his wounds and sighed deeply to herself. He turned to Riku to find that he was carrying Kairi over his shoulder, apparently helping her to her feet. Namine carefully lifted his black muscle shirt up to his chin to take a better look at the damage, she winced at the sight. She placed a hand up to her chin and thought for a moment, indeed no cure spell would be significant to heal him. Although... she reached into her small bag and pulled out a jar with pearly white liquid, she glanced at it and looked back at his bloody stained chest. She bit off the cork that kept the liquid in and placed some of the mysterious substance into her hand.

"Sora, this might hurt... a lot" she said holding her breath. With one thrust, she smeared the liquid onto her chest. Sora thought the pain couldn't be more unbearable than it already was, he gritted his teeth and held in his agonizing wail. He didn't want to show her how weak he was, she applied more and this time, the pain became hell. He didn't care if everyone heard him, he didn't care anymore. He let out a vivid scream that shook the earth, but as soon the pain came it left. Actually, he felt quite better. He sat upright and eyes his chest which was a regular tan, he looked at Namine who was blushing from the recent skin exposure. He smiled and hugged her tightly, making her almost scream like a little high school cheerleader.

He released her and stood, he inhaled slowly and exhaled. Riku came behind him and literally snatched out of his happy moment with a question he'd hope he would never have the pleasure of answering.

"Where's Aros? Wasn't she here?" he asked. Sora froze as his limbs began to feel numb. Tears welled up in his eyes, Riku noticed the sudden paused and arched his neck.

"Did I say something?"

Kairi who just awoke from unconsciousness, caught the last few syllables from Riku's question and stood up quickly. She snuck up behind Riku and placed a hand on his shoulder which beared the sacred bracelet.

"Don't tell me? You're the queen now? Okay, but that still doesn't answer my question."

He simply didn't get the hint. Before Kairi could hiss a word, Sora spun around quickly and grabbed Riku by the collar and pinned him to the floor.

"Sora!" Kairi and Namine said in unison. Sora ignored them, his rage was completely taking over his reactions. He didn't want to relive those precious moments where Aros died in his hands. He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on Riku's neck.

"Look... it wasn't my fault. I couldn't save... her..." he growled. Namine sensed the hostility and inched her way to Sora only to have Riku stick a hand out to her, gesturing her to stop where she was.

"Sora, just two things," he said in a rather calm manner, "One, I'm not blaming you for anything and two, get your hands off me now." the last few syllables came out with force. Sora extinguished his rage and released him, but not before giving him one final glare of hatred from his blue eyes. Riku stood, angrily dusting off his dark muscle shirt. Even though he knew no one wanted to say anything, he decided to be brave.

"Sora, just tell me what happened."

"She died," Sora retorted. "She's dead"

Riku sighed as he placed his hand over his temples, he'd been afraid of this.

"Sora, let's go. We have to leave now if we want to get to the bottom of this." Sora remained quiet as Kairi responded differently,

"But wait, don't we have to take care of these heartless first?" she asked him. Riku although was happy to see her, he gave her a very intimidating glare which made her recoil with fear.

"Namine, get going. We'll meet you at the pier" he said without looking directly at her. Namine glanced at Sora and Kairi, she hesitated to follow his orders. Riku noticed. "Namine, I'm not going to tell you again." she jumped and started pass him. Giving him a depressed look. Sora shuffled his feet ad held on to Kairi's hand, what a reunion. The sun was now setting, and slowly but surely the heartless were beginning to awaken from their frozen slumber. Riku walked up to the two, the Soul Eater clutched oddly in his hand. Sora kept his mind focused on his Keyblade just in case the time called for it.

_Here's a long for you, sadly enough, the story must come to an ending. There's only about a few chapters left before it ends. The ending is a litte sad. But, someone will make an appearence... from the dead._


	8. Bear me a child Kairi

_A/N: This chapter should be an interesting one considering the name of the chapter itself. Hey, actually. Depending on the success of this chapter, a sequel is not far away. Actually, I'm already writing the sequel. (God I'm cruel)_

**_Chapter Eight: "Bear me a child... Kairi"_**

"There's no time to help this god forsaken place, realize this that we cannot save every world. Let's go, defeating these heartless would be useless. But-" he was caught off when they were disturbed by the thundering of heartless. Sora tightened his grip around Kairi's hand and pulled her forward, pulling her into a furious run. They fled through a alley but were soon cut off by a Soldier, they did a 360 and ran the other way.

Again, they were caught off by another Soldier. They were beginning to close in, Sora spawned his Keyblade and held it above his head to strike until he felt a sudden pull on his shirt. He suddenly fell through the floor, literally. A massive opening spawned underneath the two sucking them in and soon closing. Riku managed to use his dark powers at the right moment, for they landed safely next to him, in a room that was pitch black. Soon enough, Riku managed to transport them to the smaller island, where as children they used to play years ago.

But before Sora nor Kairi could give Riku a sign of thanks, he immediately bolted to the pier, most likely to help Namine from the unstable boats. Sora turned to Kairi to see her face held a very blank look to them, they no longer held the pinkish tint in her cheeks. He felt sorry for her, mainly because of the simple fact that so much has happened in the last year that it could scar anyone. He drifted behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck and began to rock her from side to side, slowly humming a small tune to soothe.

"Kairi? I'm proud of you, I want you to know that. You've helped me get this far, and I need you to cheer up. For me?" he whispered in her ear, making goose bumps shiver through her neck. "You know, if I fail, there would be no one to strengthen the light. You won't be able to fend off the darkness. So... I was thinking,"

Kairi turned to him so that she was now completely facing him.

"Yeah?" she whispered not wanting to be heard. Sora embraced her tightly, he gathered his courage. He pulled her away and lifted her chin so that she would look into his eyes. He'd been meaning to ask her this for weeks, he wanted this not because of his natural manly need but because if he would make the stupid mistake of dying then all the worlds would suffer from it. He sighed.

"Kairi, bear me a child" he said swallowing hard. He was expecting her to hit him or even yell at him but that wasn't the case, he looked into her blue eyes and saw that she knew that he was serious. She managed a slight smile and gave him a small chuckle. This was true, if he died than there would be no hope into saving anyone anymore. She loved Sora, which made her response all more favorable.

"Alright Sora, for you and for me." she whispered, Sora arched his head forward and kissed her. She pulled away and said,

"Our child, our kingdom"

Donald and Goofy had with them the gummi ship, the bright interior shined as all of the walls were made of metal. The gummi ship was complete with bunkers that even though held a rough name were much more luxurious. Beds made from fine materials and were in clean condition. The cockpit was littered with tiny buttons and knobs that held descriptive functions for every single thing in the ship, all from determining the exact course to take to other worlds to opening a bag of freeze dried chips.

"Cid, helped us" quacked Donald sounding very proud. Riku, Namine, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Sora entered the ship which was harbored on the island. All of them still in awe. But as Donald started to state the ground rules of the ship, Sora and Kairi slithered out of sight, they had wanted to see the bunkers or what Donald like to call the "Recreation Room". As they continued, Sora trailed behind wanting to make sure whatever he had in his pocket didn't get ruined. He dug his hand into his pocket and slowly pulled out a small fruit that resembled a star, among its five points two of them bearing leafs. The paopu fruit, he'd grabbed it before leaving but obviously when Kairi had her back turned. They reached the bunker door, the word "bunker" scribbled out and in black ink was written a new word... "Recreation Room". Sora smirked at the idea of a tiny magician trying to reach the head of the door.

"In here" whispered Kairi. He followed but not before hastily hiding the item he held in his hands behind his back. He walked in and immediately she threw herself on the nearest bed, Sora continued in and admired his surroundings. The walls in the room unlike the walls outside were a burgundy velvet, gold trimming gave the room a cozy feeling. What really caught his eye was the window which now displayed the darkness of space slightly littered with tiny stars.

"Hey Kairi, look at..."

He was cut off when he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes, he smiled as he knew Kairi loved to play games, it seemed to liven the moment,

"Guess who" she asked. Sora grabbed her hands and pulled them down, she didn't say it as a question more like a command. He spun around and grabbed her shoulders, he moved her to a wall and lifted her up. Kairi wrapped her legs around Sora's waist.

Kairi's breathing became heavier as she was trying to regain her breath as the series of long passionate kisses took her prisoner. She felt a familiar sensation creep up as Sora began to lift up her shirt, she assisted him as she pulled away to take a breath. A few moments later they found themselfs on one of the beds, Kairi laid on her back as Sora did all the work, she found it much easier to allow him to take over. Slowly, Sora unbuckled her belt trying to keep the moment much more tense than straight forward.

She soon couldn't keep her mind focused as her hormones soon took over all of her senses. Kairi was practically in her underwear before Sora decided to strip himself of his vest and muscle shirt, with that Kairi almost melted as she scanned his now pronounced muscles. Break Over. He began to tease her by slowly kissing her collarbone and simply worked his way up to her lips, he stopped before they actually landed on them. He was doing well, he noticed that she was sweating all over and the room wasn't hot. She didn't want to move, already she thought if she did then she would mess up the mood. She shut her eyes and she felt his warm hands reach under the strap of her bra toward the clasp that held it to her body. This was it, no more holding anything back.

Namine stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, concentrating on her features. This was the only thing that could distract her from thinking of the events that had just happened. She had only met Aros once and that was immediately after Sora had left Castle Oblivion, that's when she had learned of the war and that it was quickly approaching. Right after she left, Riku showed up also stating he has met the young queen. As a result, she's now fighting for a better light, never hesitating to get into the matter, she still felt like she should have stayed out of this and should have remained in the confines of Castle Oblivion with her little sketchbook.

Riku knocked on the bathroom door automatically taking her mind off the subject.

"Come on Namine! I got to go!" he yelled from the other side. She opened the door and walked out not wanting to actually face Riku. So much has happened. For some reason, every time she was near that Kairi person, weird memories would pop into her mind and clearly they weren't hers to be remembering. Oddly, most of them were either sensual or sexual. She shook her head as another one of those memories fought for refuge in her mind. But why? Why was this one about a baby?

_Things get interesting, I'm afraid I'm going to have to change the rating after this chapter to M, the next chapter does have sexual content. Just to be on the safe side, I'm placing it on the M. Review about this chapter and your opinion on a sequel._


	9. Countdown to Apocalypse Awakening

_A/n: This is the second to last chapter followed by an Epilouge. Enjoy, I've done my best to create this one. Don't like it, oh well. I tried. Now back to this._

**_Chapter Nine: Countdown to Apocalypse Awakening_**

Sora stared down at the body of his girlfriend, she was beautiful. Kairi held perfect curves as he began to caress every single one of them. But before he went any further, he had to ask.

"Are you sure? Are you willing to do this?" he asked, making sure of their recent discussion about this. Kairi's blue eyes bolted to his face as they gleamed in the dim light, she gave him a nod. Before Sora could do anything else he found himself being pushed to the bed, he realized Kairi had shoved him off her so that she could get the top view. She lowered herself onto him, she bit her bottom lip as she knew she was being finally penetrated. An intense feeling came over her.

"Sora, I've never done this before" she rasped as several explosions of pleasure ruptured through her veins.

"Don't worry, just follow me" he said. Truth is, he just sounded like he knew what he was doing. He grabbed her waist and began to guide her. She moaned softly, her mind scrambled to find the right word to describe this moment. None came. As she felt sudden but frequent thrusts through her most sensitive area, she began to feel something arriving. Deep within her, something seemed to burst as she tried to hold it in. She closed her eyes, her moans turned into screams. Sora couldn't control himself when his hands found themselfs on her breasts. He'd been waiting for this moment for years. Kairi leaned forward, placing her chest into his. She began to pant.

All of a sudden, everything stopped when someone was knocking on the door, the lights were off so if they did come in they wouldn't see the awkward scene. Sora held his breath as he tried searching in the dark for his pants, he mentally punched himself when he remembered Kairi had thrown them across the room. He couldn't see but he knew Kairi was staring at him, fear in her dazed eyes. Kairi rolled off him which sparked an idea in his head, the sheets were just large enough. He tossed them over her naked body, using some to block the lower half of his. From the look of things, it seemed that he was just sleeping shirtless.

Namine poked her head in as she tried to focus her vision through the darkness, a curious look obviously printed on her face.

"Sora, are you in here?" she flipped the light switch. She spotted him, looking dazed and disoriented. For some odd reason, the room was devilishly hot. She noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and automatically blushed.

"Sora, could I talk to you? I mean, when you get a chance." she said smiling. Sora gave her thumbs up as he pretended to fall asleep.

"Oh and... Kairi? Your feet are sticking out." she chuckled. Sora nearly fell off the bed as he elbowed her in the side, slowly the pair of girlish feet retreated to under the sheets. Namine gave another slight laugh as she flicked the lights off,

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" and with that she left. Sora curse under his breath.

Sora quickly dressed, totally keeping his thoughts to himself. It was rather quiet until aloud banging came from the ceiling intercom. Static feedback came and went when a small quacking noise broke it.

"Donald here, sorry for the inconvenience but it seems that we have severely damaged our warp engine, we will be at Hollow Bastion in at least a week. Over and out"

Sora nearly fell, a week? He turned to Kairi who was trying to straighten the creases of her shirt. Her hair was wildly messed up, but still seemed to have the ability to look decent.

Namine soon popped her head inside the room and gave Sora a smile, he smiled back but not at all enthusiastic.

"Yeah, could we talk now?" she asked, making a gesture with her hand to come over. He glanced over at Kairi who mouthed the word "go". He exited the room and followed her, after a minute of walking she stopped and turned to him, her face coming very close to his.

"Sora, I'm very wise. I'm a witch which contributes to this ability. Sora, I want to ask you something and will you promise to answer truthfully, ok? Give me your word." she said forcing the last few syllables. Sora just smiled.

"Sure,"

What's the worst she could ask? Namine sighed and brushed back a few blonde hair blades from her face and looked up at him.

"Are you and Kairi... is... is she trying to conceive?" she asked.

Sora froze. How the hell? Sora shook his head replied a simple "No"

Namine laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder but shoved him hard.

"Don't lie to me, Sora. For one, you can't do it well and two you seem to forget that I can read minds. Just not intentions."

Sora looked at the floor and sighed, there was no way out of this.

"Can you keep this a secret? Please, Namine? I saved your life remember?" he pleaded almost descending to his knees.

"Sora, I only wanted to know so that I can look after her. I mean, that's what Aros gave me as a job, she said Kairi would eventually get pregnant. So in time, I am the one to see she is alright." she said not wanting to make the situation any worse than it already was beginning to sound like. Sora gave her his gratitude as they departed from the hall, Sora returning to the room. Namine off to... well to whatever she likes to do with her leisure time.

Six days have past, and Namine had recently began to inform Sora of anything about Kairi. On the sixth day, while Sora was gloomily hitting buttons in the cockpit (not knowing what they actually did was the fun part) was alerted when Namine entered the cockpit, a smile plastered stupidly on her pale face. She trotted in and sat next him.

"Without a doubt, I know she's beginning the cycle. Here's how you can tell. One: She has been going into the bathroom several times an hour and unless you have a very upset stomach it points out that you have a little person growing inside you. I know, it has only been a week and you can't really tell until at least a month but..." she stopped and tapped her temple with her pinky, "I share her thoughts now, she's warmed up to me considering that we have loads in common (a hint of sarcasm in that sentence). So, as a woman I can tell you." She picked herself up and walked to the door, she looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"Congratulations Sora, you're a father."

Sora couldn't but help feel jubilant throughout the whole day, his mind still assumed it was a dream but dream or not. He was going to live it to the fullest but his smile quickly faded when Donald revealed that they had landed in the atmosphere of Hollow Bastion but his mind quickly wandered to how on earth are they suppose to enter Kingdom Hearts? Riku was always by himself and when he finally showed up, Sora almost forgot he was there.

He scanned the window to see the familiar scene but something was different. The castle seemed to be decaying, crumbling beneath its own weight. It was only a matter of time before it completely collapsed. Riku grabbed his shoulder and pushed toward the front hatch, his dark powers seemed to seep through his body.

"Sora when this opens, run for the grand hall. We only have five minutes before this world fails to exist. And when it does, we'll be lost to the void of oblivion." said Riku. Sora was almost frightened.

"Um, Riku? How are we supposed to get inside of Kingdom Hearts?" he asked. Riku looked at him.

"Use your heart, only the king and queen can open the final door, right?" he said patting Sora on the back. Kairi walked up to them as well as Namine, Donald, and Goofy.

"Ready?" asked Donald extending his hand out towards Sora. Sora looked at him and placed his hand above Donald's as well as Goofy.

"All for one, and one for all." he announced. Like all those years ago when they made this agreement, at the first district of Traverse Town. Kairi then came and placed a hand among the pile, Namine and Riku joined. Six hands, all willing to sacrifice their lives for each other. To face the final showdown. To face the final obstacle, to vanquish darkness.

"Let's go!" Sora shouted, the front hatch opened. Five minutes was all he needed was to take down the doors of darkness and lay it to rest. Everyone knew of the plan, everyone knew of what he and Kairi need to do. Rising falls were no longer calm and were now chaotic causing the hovering rocks to tilt and smash against each other. Four minutes and twenty seconds. They six sprinted, dodging heavy boulders and leaping over gaps. Riku carried Kairi on his back seeing as how her strength was rather low, Sora also realized her bracelet was glowing brightly. The made it to the large front doors. Three minutes and ten seconds. Sora ran to the center of the room, he felt it. The opening to Kingdom Hearts was here, but his glee soon vanished when the hall was beginning to crumble. Riku panicked.

"Sora, do it NOW!" he bellowed. Kairi stood next to him, her hand around her still seemingly flat belly.

"Sora, Namine and I can create a force filed around you for a while. Donald and Goody will block any stray heartless. Get going!" he roared. The ceiling was becoming dangerously loose, Sora without wasting anymore time siphoned his energy causing his chain to glow. Kairi's bracelet began to glow brighter. A white swirl of wind twisted and rotated around them, the whole room began to glow very bright. Electricity started to pulsate through the white aurora that was over the king and queen. Riku used his dark powers and Namine's ability to destroy minds to create a invisible barrier, shielding them from the now large falling debris. With each passing second, the light began to glow brighter.

Two minutes.

Donald and Goofy were attacking shadows from the outside. Sora felt his strength drain from his body in attempts to rip the air of its properties and awaken a silent portal that would lead him to Kingdom Hearts. Then something went wrong.

Instead of the white vortex getting stronger and ripping a hole to Kingdom Hearts, it began to diminish. But he still held large quantities of power in him unless... Kairi was kneeling on the floor, her hand over her stomach. Sora panicked, he didn't know what to do.

"Riku! Help Kairi! Save her! Save my child!" he yelled from within the white mass. Riku left his post and stepped in the white shell. But instead of pulling her out he stood and lifted his hands, blackness spewing from his hands. Although it discolored the white tornado, it pushed its strength further. One minute left. Sora saw a tiny hole appear in front of him and inside he spotted a pair of large doors. Kingdom Hearts!

Sora turned his head to find Namine screaming in pain.

"I can't hold it! I can't!" she yelled. Still, they didn't have enough strength. Riku was pulling out all the stops, he expelled everything he had in his body. To Sora's dismay, he began to grow weak as well.

42 seconds.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora yelled out. The two characters rushed in.

"Give me your strength!"

Donald and Goofy didn't hesitate, they siphoned their energy and began to contribute to the vortex.

25 seconds.

"Sora! I CAN'T HOLD IT!" yelled Namine, she was being pushed down to the floor by the massive weight that was on the protective barrier. Her thin arms, trembling. Sora lmost lost hope when a strange figure appeared next to him, its arms extended in front of it. It's long hair and seemingly tight clothes gave him a familiar stir.

Aros was standing next to Sora, she to was giving it all she got even though she had little to offer. She focused on Sora's heart, feeding him memories of their past days.

"Aros?" Sora asked. The transparent figure smirked.

"Sora, don't give up. I'm here with you, give it everything you got. Open the door Sora. You're not going to let me down are ya?" she said.

10 seconds left.

"I can't do it! NO!" yelled Namine.

9 seconds...

"Sora, come on! Push harder!" yelled Aros.

7 seconds...

"Sora! I'm trying. I'm giving my all." Riku exclaimed.

4 seconds...

"Sora, our child. This is our kingdom!" yelled Kari.

A giant hole opened, revealing the double doors of Kingdom Hearts.

Sora grabbed Kairi and pulled her hard.

1 second...

Hollow Bastion collapsed.

_There, a nice long chapter. What happened to Namine, Riku, Donald, and Goofy. Did they survive? What will await our hero and heroine in the next chapter? I'm not sure myself... :)_


	10. Kingdom Hearts: Another Story

_A/N: This is it. The last chapter. Don't fret, stay tuned for the small little teaser I've placed at the ending. Tell me if you like the teaser, so I can get started on a sequel if you want. Enjoy this chapter,_

**_Chapter Ten: Kingdom Hearts: Another Secret, Another Legacy_**

The hole closed, leaving behind Namine, Riku, Donald, and Goofy. Sora fell hard on his face, Kairi as so did the same. They stood, Sora was completely unhurt compared to Kairi who was suffering from a deep gash across her chest. Sora looked back to see that she had landed on several diamond shards. Sora looked behind him, there was no way to go back. He focused his mind, trying to see if he could feel any other light sources. To his dismay, none came to him.

They had made it, to Kingdom Hearts. The large double doors hadn't change since the last time he'd been here. They walked closer, it wasn't until Kairi looked behind her that she knew they weren't alone.

"King Mickey!" yelled Sora. The mouse continued his way to them, wielding his reverse version of the Keyblade in his hand. He stopped a few feet away from them and greeted them with a smile.

"Hey there, Sora." he said.

"King Mickey. What do we do? How do we close this?" he said glancing at the door. The Disney King tapped Sora in the head with his keyblade and laughed.

"Use your head, silly. Think about it. Heart power." he said.

Sora quickly frowned.

"Um, do you know if the rest made it out." he asked. Lowering his voice. King Mickey seemed to be taken aback by the question and had just looked down at his feet.

"Sora, please realize. They sacrificed their lives so that you and Kairi could get out. I'm not sure if any of them had made it out alive." he said.

Sora gritted his teeth.

"You think you could just check for me?" he asked. King Mickey nodded. He closed his eyes as Sora noticed his giant ears wobble in the air several time. Suddenly, the mouse gasped as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Well, one made it out. Thing is, there so far away that I can't tell if its light or darkness coming from them. Sora we have to do this now." he said walking passed them and to the giant doors.

"Stand together, so both of your lights can stand strong." he said over his shoulder. The two did as they were told. Sora reached down for her hand and took it, and squeezed it softly.

"Oh and I almost forgot." he turned around and walked to Kairi. She stood firm and eyed the small mouse. To her surprise, he bowed and muttered a prayer.

"My blessing, for your new addition." he said returning to his original position. He pointed his Keyblade in the air as a rushing wind of light stormed over them. Almost sweeping Sora off his feet. Sora drew his weapon and held it to the door. A tiny glow emitted from his chest, representing his heart. Kairi who didn't have anything soon felt a tingling sensation in her hand as a beam of light entered it. The light took shape into a long staff, on the top a heart emblem. She did the same, and soon enough a tiny spark grew on her chest. But it glowed brighter, Kairi looked down to find that hers wasn't the one glowing. There seemed to be yet another spark, but this time it hovered over her stomach. Sora noticed it and smiled.

"The sacred trinity" he whispered to her.

King Mickey's Keyblade along with Sora's and Kairi's staff created a large protective layer over the door. Sealing its contents.

King Mickey turned to him

"Would you like to do the honors?" he asked Sora.

"Kingdom Hearts is light and shall stay as light for the rest of eternity!" ordered Sora at the door. Darkness could no longer get through or in the door. Darkness had seen its final moments, Sora had prevailed and fulfilled Aros's final wish.

**Epilogue **

It had been over four years since the final showdown with darkness. All worlds had been restored, and since that happened. Sora was back in his childhood home of Destiny Islands. Sora married Kairi on the beach were they had first met. Sora being the little charmer that he was offered her a paopu fruit, inside concealing a platinum ring. During that same year, Kairi happened the giver birth.

It was a girl.

Sora named her Aros.

Unfortunately, Sora never did see his friends Namine, Riku, Donald, and Goofy ever again but still held them in his heart. Now at the age of twenty one, he relives his old life by occasionally visiting the secret place where he stores his Keyblade. Although his life is now much simpler and cleaner, he is still known far and wide for his courage.

Sora still felt Aros around him, when either walking to the grocery store or sitting on the beach. Her presence still lingered around him. Every now and then he would see a figure at the corner of his eye, sometimes he would even get a short glance of brown hair. He would smile, for he knew Aros was always with him. Giving him the reassurance that life is short and that he must live it to the fullest.

_**Special Scene**_

_**Another Secret, Another Legacy**_

A young women walked silently down an alley, her mind settled on how she would manage to get out of this world. Slowly but surely, a small cloud of mist surrounded her taking shape of several hideous creatures. All with bright eyes that scanned her with hostility. She summoned her Keyblade and held it high above her head. A small bracelet shined brightly on her wrist. She looked up to find a man standing on a a group of trash cans, his long black coat hid his face. It didn't matter much, he wore a blindfold.

"Where is he? Where's Sora?" she asked, the figure laughed as his silver colored hair swayed in the non-existent breeze.

"Well, look at what we got here?" he said menacingly. She spawned another Keyblade in her hand. She felt the darkness come drawing in.

"Look's like daddy is not here to help you" he hissed. She gritted her teeth.

"I can stop you myself!" she said. The man laughed again as he stepped off the trash cans.

"I doubt Sora would let his only daughter fight his old best friend."

_There you have it, the story is complete. I hope you enjoyed reading my fan fic. I hope to create more, be sure to send reviews. You might see a second fan fic in about a day or two. See ya!_


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note

I would like to point out several things before you start looking for the sequel.

1) Take a look at the name "Aros". Find anything? The reason I named her that was because since she had a special bond with Sora I decided to switch his name around. Sora spelled backwards is "Aros". Didn't catch it? Shame on you.

2) For anyone who is looking for the sequel, it is named "Kingdom Hearts: Dying Glow". Look for it in the rated T section of Kingdom Hearts. Take note, it has been up for several weeks.

2) I would like to thank everyone who read my fan fic, regardless if you reviewed or not. It just tells me you took time off your journey to even glance at my work. For that, I thank you. I have another Fan Fiction in the Anime section if you want to read it. The show is "Vandread" and the name of the story is "Vandread: The Secrets of Dita and Hibiki".

Again I would like to thank anyone who has read my fan fiction. Without your reviews, my career as an author wouldn't be as high.


End file.
